The TARDIS wants room sharing
by yesimadramaqueen
Summary: The TARDIS knows what she wants, and that's for Rose and the Doctor to share a room. The Doctor doesn't want to give in, but the TARDIS won't stop until she wins the row. 10/Rose. Short, three chapter story. Pure fluff. Series 2.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter one: Doors**_

It started with the doors. The Doctor only slept for a few hours a night, and they usually occurred right after Rose went to bed. Later, he'd simply sit in his room reading, fiddling with devices, or simply drawing. However, the first night caught him while he was asleep.

His bedroom door loudly flew open, rousing him harshly. He sleepily yanked himself out of bed, yawning slightly, and padded over to the open door. When he reached the doorway, he saw Rose in the doorway of her bedroom, which was directly across the hall. Her hair was a mess, she had on no makeup, and her flannel pajamas were a few sizes too big. The Doctor couldn't help being taken with her.

"You too?" he asked.

"What?" she yawned.

"The door."

"Right, yeah."

He pondered what it could mean, hoping that something wasn't terribly wrong. "For the doors to open on their own accord, it would take a malfunction in the electrosonic thermopascal autogage. False readings had to be sent to the gravitational holding lever, causing it to release. That, or we aren't alone on this ship."

Rose had already closed the door somewhere in the middle of his speech, and she had gone back to bed. The Doctor spent the night checking the readings, autogages and levers, and scanning the entire ship for intruders. Everything came back as normal. He decided it must have been a freak shift in space itself to cause an increase in pressure and heat, activating the doors. But, for once, the Doctor couldn't be more wrong.

The next night at almost the exact same time, the doors woke them both again. He went to the doorway and so did Rose. She looked even sleepier than usual, and her hair was sticking up all over the place. "What is going on, Doctor?" she grumbled. "I know you don't need sleep 'cause you're a superior species and all, but I'm not. I need my beauty rest and don't say anything smart about that."

"Somebody's cranky," he grinned. "You humans always get so testy when you're sleep deprived. It's so…" he stopped himself before he said _adorable_.

"What?"

"Interesting. Go on then. Rest your eyes. I'll wake you when I make breakfast."

She smiled. "Can we have bubble and squeak?"

"If I can find last night's leftovers," he nodded. "Well, I should say if the TARDIS can find last night's left overs."

He beamed at the expression on her face. That was the most awake she had looked. "Goodnight, Doctor."

"Night, Rose."

For a week, every night at the same time, the doors would open. The Doctor stopped sleeping at that point, waiting to see if it would happen again. Rose would lie awake in anticipation, adjusting her hair before the doors would screech in the night. They'd meet in the doorways and talk about breakfast or where and when they'd like to visit next. Eventually, they would say goodnight and close their doors, leaning against them to catch their breath and smile. That's when things escalated.

The doors opened like they usually did, and the Doctor happily strutted to his door to see Rose. She was already there and smirked when she saw him. "Happened again, Doctor."

"Yes, I see that…" he responded, smiling gently at her. Suddenly, the TARDIS began to shake and the entire ship drastically tilted. The Doctor went sliding across the hall into Rose's room. She slipped into the wall, falling flat on her behind. She caught him as he tumbled into her. He landed in her lap and she held onto him tightly. The door slammed shut and the ship was calm. "This is…new."

"What do you think happened?" Rose inquired, absentmindedly running a hand through his hair.

"I don't know. I really don't."

He popped up and marched to the door, attempting to open it. It wouldn't open. He tried again and it still wouldn't open. He reached into his pocket for his sonic screwdriver.

"You sleep with that?" Rose chortled.

"Well. Yeah. You always have to be prepared, Rose. You never know when you might get locked in a room in the middle of the night."

He used it on the door. It opened an inch, slamming in his face. He tried again. It opened an inch, slamming even harder into his face. He glanced at the sonic screwdriver and then at the door. It dawned on him. The TARDIS was doing this on purpose. He decided to keep that bit of information to himself for the time being.

"Looks like I'm stuck in here for the night," he announced. "My guess is that there's a temporary power failure. Just needs to charge up and I will be gone by morning."

"How come your sonic screwdriver isn't working?" Rose frowned nervously. It always worked on everything.

He could tell she was worried, so he told a fib yet again. "The TARDIS has a natural defense against sonic tools. Was worth a shot anyway."

"Why's that?"

"Honestly, no clue. Just is what it is," he shrugged, plopping onto her bed. He looked at the comforter. It was different than the last time he had been in her room, which was a long while. "Where'd you get this bed set? It's new, isn't it?"

"Not really new, but yeah I suppose since you've been in here."

He leaned down until his nose was touching the fabric. He tried to ignore that it smelled like her. "Are those flowers on there or little swirly dotty things? I can't tell without my glasses."

She laughed and sat down beside him. "Flowers. These are mine from when I was about thirteen years old. Got them from Mum's place."

"I get it. Flowers. Rose. All makes perfect sense. Your bed is like a garden! Hope you don't mind sharing it for tonight?"

"No," she was a little too quick to answer, so she tried to play it down. "I mean, yeah it's fine. Not like we have a choice."

They both stretched out on the bed, side by side. He felt something in his back and accidentally discovered a small teddy bear under the sheets. She turned blood red and he got a cheeky expression. He held it triumphantly. "Rose Tyler, have you been hiding this from me?"

"It's a teddy bear from when I was little, all right? Give it here."

He moved it out of her reach. "I quite like him. Or her. What is the teddy's name?"

"What makes you think I named it?"

"Oh, just a hunch. Come on, Rose. Out with it."

"No. I don't want to—"

"You can tell me!" he assured her, holding the teddy bear next to his face. He put on his best teddy bear voice. "The Doctor wants to know my name, Rose. Tell him!"

She folded her arms with a huff. "Fine, but you can't laugh or make fun of me. I was six years old when I got him. Remember that. It's…Mr. Edward Edgar Elmer Elton Edison Tedison Teddy Thomas…the Third. But I call him Ed."

He lit up and looked at the worn teddy bear. "Hello, Ed. I'm the Doctor."

"That's it? No teasing me?" she said in amazement.

"I could if you'd like, but no. I think that's a fitting name," he tucked the teddy bear under his arm and turned on his side. "Goodnight, Rose. Ed."

Her smile wouldn't disappear as she murmured, "Goodnight, Doctor."

She turned on her side and the ship began to quiver. Rose was on the edge, as it was a small bed, and she was about to fall. She let out a small squeak and the Doctor hurriedly spun around and caught her, pulling her close to his chest. The ship stopped shaking.

"What is going on?" she asked nervously.

"Oh, well, you were going to fall so I took a hold of you and pulled you back in. I'm only holding on in case it does happen again, but I'll let go if—"

"Not that," she laughed. "I meant the TARDIS shaking."

"Right, of course," he said sheepishly, "that. I don't know, actually."

He let go of her waist and the ship started to shift around once more. He put his arm back around her and it stopped. It became very clear. He lifted his arm and the ship rattled, so he placed a single finger on Rose's hip and it calmed down. A smirk appeared. He understood. But, he wouldn't tell his companion that just yet.

"Looks like we'll have to stay like this 'til morning," he sighed, passing Ed the teddy bear to Rose. She was glad that the Doctor was behind her and couldn't see the grin upon her lips that made her look as daft as a school girl. She hugged Ed with one arm and put the other on top of the Doctor's, holding the hand about her waist. "Night, Doctor."

He nuzzled into her blonde hair, inhaling the scent of fruity shampoo. "Night."

They both fell asleep comfortably, but after a few hours the Doctor had more than enough rest. He glanced at the door to see if it had opened, but it hadn't. "C'mon," he whispered to the TARDIS. "I get it. You can open the door now." Nothing happened. "You never take me where I want to go and now you won't even let me leave the room? After all our journeys, you'd think that you could be a little more reasonable."

Rose stirred at the sound of his voice. He glared at his ship. "Now you've done it. You've woken her."

But, it hadn't. She was still sound asleep and snoring softly. He wasn't aware that he was smiling at her. There she was in flannel, wrapped in layers of flowery sheets, clinging to a teddy bear, and wearing a peaceful expression. He dare not wake her, so he continued to hold on and let his mind wander as Rose Tyler rested beside him. It was hard for him to admit, but he could get used to this. The TARDIS would be sure of it.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter two: The Row**_

The door opened about an hour before her alarm was set to go off. That was the signal to the Doctor to move, thus he carefully freed him limbs from hers and went to the kitchen to get breakfast going. She awoke before the alarm as well, smelling bacon waft in from the kitchen. A sad countenance came on when she saw that he wasn't beside her. She canceled the alarm and wandered into the kitchen where the Doctor was humming and cooking.

"You're cooking?" she chuckled. "You and not the magic, blue box?"

"We aren't getting along," he told her sadly. "The TARDIS and I had a row last night. Now, she won't cook for me. Bacon isn't supposed to be black, is it?"

She shook her head no and the Doctor dumped it into the bin. "Guess we're eating out, then?" she queried with a sweet little smile.

"Your choice."

With that, she skipped off to get ready and the Doctor glared at his ship. "We are going to have a long talk when I get back. Don't think we won't!"

That night after their wild adventure on a tropical planet—breakfast on the beach having gone terribly wrong—they returned exhausted. The Doctor and Rose agreed to get some sleep before another exciting day.

"Not again," the Doctor told the TARDIS as he got ready for an hour of rejuvenating rest. "You've made your point perfectly clear. No more games. Adult humans need at least seven to nine hours of uninterrupted sleep. What are you doing? Interrupting her sleep. And for what? Oh, we both know what you want."

He got into bed and found that he couldn't sleep. Was he tired? Yes. Did he need it? Yes. Logically, he should have been asleep. But, he wasn't. Tossing and turning, he started to get frustrated. So, he gave up and decided to unwind with some sketching on his notepad. All he could draw were pictures of Rose, but then again that's all he ever drew anymore. He was finishing the shade of her mouth when his door flew open. Glaring at the ship, he didn't get up this time. "I'm not falling for that!" he muttered harshly. "Not this time."

The ship tilted, sending him into the headboard of his bed and Rose skidding into his room. With a loud pop, the door slammed. The Doctor held onto his notepad and went to the door, attempting to open it with his sonic screwdriver. It gave way an inch, so he tried to grab the door and make it open. Instead, the door slammed on his hand. He yelped, using the sonic screwdriver to free himself.

"You all right?" Rose asked groggily. He turned around and saw her on his floor in a thin, hot pink nightgown. Gawking, he didn't move. "Doctor?"

"Right, I'm fine. Just peachy. Stung a bit, but no worries. What happened to your flannel?"

She blushed a bit, looking away shyly. "I ran out of pajamas. This is all that was clean."

He nodded. Of course it was. "Get on into bed before you catch a cold."

Rose happily got under the sheets of the Doctor's bed. She wouldn't admit it, but she couldn't sleep by herself. She waited for this moment all night. The Doctor walked over to the bed, but bypassed it and sat on a chair instead. He set his notepad down on a table and picked up a novel.

"Don't you need sleep?" she asked him innocently, secretly wanting him to get in next to her.

"Oh, me? No. I already had my hour. Thought I'd take in some reading."

The TARDIS trembled in warning. He glanced up from the book and frowned. It shook harder and the notepad slowly started to leap towards the edge of the table. If it fell and revealed the pages and pages of drawings, it would be directly in Rose's line of sight. Then, he'd surely be asked about why he couldn't stop sketching her. So, in order to keep that from happening, he did the one thing the TARDIS wanted him to do: climb into bed with Rose.

He hugged her from behind, the same way as before, and the ship relaxed. "It's getting weirder and weirder on this ship…" Rose whispered. "Do you know what's causing it?"

"Not a clue," he shrugged. She was suspicious, so she turned around in his arms and faced him. They were within an inch of each other.

"You know, don't you?"

"Why would you say that?"

"The second this ship starts to go bonkers, you get this look on your face like you know how to stop it. Then, it stops. Tell me that's not coincidental."

"Nope. Pure coincidence. I'll try to fix it in the morning," he tried to give her his innocent eyes. That's when he sensed her breath quicken on his face. "Something the matter? Your breathing just got heavier."

Rose felt an embarrassed flush climb her neck. Time Lords always had to notice and comment on biology that should remain unnoticed. Something was the matter. The Doctor was too attractive and far too close, so she got defensive. "Shut up."

She turned on her side and he kept holding on, knowing what the TARDIS would do if he let go. "What I do?"

"Nothing."

"But you told me to shut up."

"Forget it."

He grunted in annoyance, readjusting his position. Accidentally, he had cuddled up to the nape of her neck. She tensed at the sudden contact and then relaxed, gripping the Doctor's hand. Neither had fallen asleep just yet, so the Doctor murmured, "Sorry you don't have your own bed. With flowers and teddy bears."

She laughed quietly. "If I can live through werewolves and a Time Vortex, I think I can survive one night in your room."

He remembered the Time Vortex, particularly the kiss to save Rose's life. Sure, it made him regenerate, but it was well worth it. Thinking of kissing Rose made him think of the time she kissed him, as somebody else, but still. Her hands were in his hair, pulling him closer…

"Doctor? Have you heard a thing I've said?" it didn't sound like the first time Rose had said those words.

"Sorry. Just. Remembering. What were you saying?"

"Breakfast. Maybe I should cook tomorrow."

An image of her cooking beside him, laughing and happy came into his mind. The TARDIS always felt more like a home than a machine when they did domestic things together. He couldn't let her know how sentimental he was getting, so he tried to deflect. "Is that all we talk about now? Every other word is _breakfast breakfast breakfast_."

She took offense, especially since she loved talking of normal things and acting like…well, an Earth couple would. "Would you like to get chased by an angry mob of pixy people again because we had to go out for breakfast?"

"It's not my fault that I'm a terrible cook, now is it?"

"No, it's your fault that the TARDIS wouldn't make breakfast because you had a row!"

"Now that's thick, Rose. I can't help what the TARDIS thinks!"

"Well, I can understand why the TARDIS would get put off by you."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"_Now_ who's a bit thick!"

He was about to shout back when the ship shook and they fell out of bed. She landed on top of him and then it stopped. "Are you okay?" she asked the Doctor anxiously.

"I'm fine. Are you?"

"Yeah," Rose nodded, feeling a bit guilty. "Sorry about the yelling."

"It's quite all right. I shouldn't have started it," he amended. The words slipped out. "I love talking about breakfast."

She beamed. "You do?"

"Yeah. It's the most important meal of the day. It sets the tone. See, if you have a bad breakfast, you'll have a bad day. Good breakfast, brilliant day."

"Like today. Bad breakfast, bad day."

He shook his head in disagreement. "It was a good breakfast and a good day."

"What about the pixy people?"

"Sure, it's never fun when eight tiny men with wings tackle you into the scorching sand. But." _I shared it with you._

Her heart was racing and her eyes were wide with anticipation. "But what?"

"Breakfast was good. Tasty, even."

She sighed. What a ridiculous way to finish that thought. They realized that she was on top of him, so she quickly moved back to the bed. He hit his temple with a closed fist, thinking _You are such an idiot. _He got into bed and reached for her. She obliged and they snared themselves together.

"G'night, Doctor…" she yawned.

"Night, Rose. Wait. Rose."

"Yeah?"

"Do you know how to make banana nut bread?"

A smirk crept athwart her mouth. "I think I could figure it out."

He hugged her tightly. "That'd be a perfect start to the day."

Although they were restless before, they both easily fell into a light slumber. The Doctor woke first and felt his hearts surge at the warmth of his companion. He listened to her breathing patterns, playing with her hair and her hands until she roused a few hours later. She grinned at the sight of his eyes looking down at her, and she playfully escaped his grasp to make banana nut bread…if could remember the recipe. He stayed in bed for a moment, basking in the sounds of Rose Tyler dancing about the kitchen.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter three: Fact**_

Three more nights of the same. Somehow, she'd be thrown into his room or he'd be thrown into hers. The doors would close and they'd have no choice but to fall asleep in a tangle of sheets and each other. Rose already knew that she was becoming used to the Doctor's arms around her at night, but it was a surprise to the Doctor when he couldn't rest without having her next to him. The TARDIS was winning, he reckoned. He tried to escape by staying in bed and clinging to the headboard when the ship tossed, but that did nothing. Rose would come flying inside with a cute smile on her face.

Yes, the Doctor had to admit it to himself. He loved sharing a bed with Rose Tyler. He loved talking about simple things like breakfast, memories, plans, and what to wear the next day. He loved feeling almost human and most certainly not alone. But, as he already figured out, that meant that he loved Rose Tyler herself. His human companion, all sorts of pink and yellow, perfect in so many ways. As perfect as a human could get, he figured. And, he was becoming infatuated with every aspect of her.

"No, let me see!" he laughed.

"Why? What are you going to do?" she giggled as they struggled in her bed. He wanted to see her hand, but she wouldn't let him.

He eventually won and held her hand to his. "Yes, as I suspected. Phenotypic differences. Sexual dimorphism. Natural selection and evolution. Gender associations. The diagnosis is that you have tiny hands!"

"Maybe you have big hands and mine are average," she shot back, sticking her tongue out of the side of her mouth.

"Nothing about you is average," he said seriously, webbing his fingers through hers. "Look at your nail polish. Since when do you paint your nails? And what is that? Blue?"

"Yeah, it's blue. I wanted to do something different."

"And your hands are so soft. How do you do that?"

She shrugged, though her insides were burning from the compliment. "Honestly, I don't do much to them."

"You've got good genes, then. Even if they are tiny, tiny, tiny, _tiny_—"

"I get it!" she laughed.

He held her hand, setting his chin on her shoulder. "I like the nails."

"Thank you."

"Matches the police box."

"That was the idea, yeah."

"Should have gone with green."

She huffed. "Next time I'll consult you on my polish choice."

"It'd bring out the green in your eyes. That's what polish does, right? Accents the ensemble or whatever?"

"Yeah," she nodded breathlessly. He had noticed the smallest shades in her eyes, the ones that could only be seen in the light. She wondered what he saw when he looked at them. Green, gold, hazel, brown, maybe the entire universe?

He moved closer and balanced his cheek on hers. "You should shut your eyes. Try to rest. Humans need seven to nine hours of sleep. There are so many theories about that. Why humans need sleep. Some say it's inactivity. See, the animals humans evolved from had to stay inactive for the periods of time when they found themselves the most vulnerable. Good old natural selection supposedly passed that trait onto you. Other theories, such as conservation of energy or restoration theorems, could also be true. But, really it's probably got to do with brain plasticity: the capacity of your nervous system to change its structure and function over your lifetime in response to environmental diversity. Sleep shapes your brains. Isn't that an interesting thought? Shut your eyes, dream, and wham! Your brain structure and organization is all over the map," he paused and glanced down at her. Her eyelids were shut and her breathing had deepened. Assuming she was asleep, he went to place a kiss on her cheek.

Before he could, her tired voice stopped him. "Keep talking, Doctor. I like to fall asleep listening."

He smiled and thought of a new subject. "Once, I went to a water planet. All water. Nothing but fish, sand, kelp, and merpeople. The merpeople aren't the topic of the story, since they're a dreadfully dull species. Just swim, swim, swim all the time. Instead, this is about my favorite underwater creatures: the cnidarians. Fantastic little buggers. Most people have no idea what that is until I say jellyfish. So, jellyfish. They can go between a polyp stage and a medusa during reproduction. Not only that, but they're the first multicellular organism above a sponge with real complexity. Kind of like the first creatures to have layers before the bilaterians, every other life form. Not mention their amazing defense mechanism, the cnidocyst. These cells are only found in cnidarians. Little explosive cells with this organelle and tubule. Like a harpoon! That's why jellyfish sting. I swam right into a three hundred foot jelly, they had them on that planet, and got the shock of my life. It would have killed a human, or merman, but I just kept swimming. Bit burnt is all…"

She had finally fallen asleep. He then pressed a kiss to her cheek and settled down beside her, going into his hour of rejuvenation.

The next day, they got up together like they had done for several weeks. They ate their breakfast as though they were in a London flat rather than on a time-traveling, box-shaped, bigger-on-the-inside ship. After that, it was off to work. They returned from a very difficult few days of helping people, facing death, getting in trouble, and saving the world.

"That was insane!" the Doctor shouted as they entered the TARDIS. "You were brilliant."

"No, you were," she responded, batting her eyes.

He put his hands in his pockets and leaned on his heels. "Yes, I was!"

She laughed which got him laughing. He could hardly focus on the controls to get going. That's when it dawned on him. "You must be exhausted. Did you rest at all?"

"Nope. We were sort of running about for two days straight, if you recall."

He hummed. "No, sorry. No idea what you're saying."

She giggled again and lightly pushed him with her foot. She was sitting on one of the railings and he was walking around to check the systems.

"Hey! Watch it," he playfully snapped. She hopped down and hugged him from behind. He smiled, holding onto her forearm. "What's this for?"

"I'm glad we're okay. I know we always will be."

His smile lessened and she left for her bedroom. He knew what she was. Human. Mortal. She'd die years before he would and he'd have to keep going. But, he didn't know if he could keep going after her. He didn't want to lose her. And he wouldn't. Her scream echoed through the console room. He went running.

"Rose? Rose!"

He saw her up ahead and she held her hands out. "Don't!"

That didn't stop him. He ran right up to her and put his arms around her. "What? What is it?"

"Lovely. Now you're trapped too."

He looked around. The TARDIS had rearranged herself. His room and her room were now _their_ room. Their beds were pushed together and both sides remained the same, only the hallway was gone. He pointed to the door. "There's a way out."

"That's the loo. My loo _and_ your loo. Together."

The Doctor saw the way that he came in and went towards it. Before he could walk out into the console room, it materialized into a wall. He knocked on it, and then proceeded to knock on all of the walls.

"How did this happen?" Rose asked. "Can the TARDIS do that?"

"She can be rearranged. Usually, I have to tell her what to do. Lately though, she's got a mind of her own."

Rose sat down on her bed, attempting to figure out why the TARDIS would be behaving in such a way. "So, the TARDIS has done this on its own and on purpose. But why?"

"Remember how I said we were having a row?" he replied, scratching his head. "Well, she's winning the argument."

He sat heavily beside her and began to take his sneakers off. He shrugged his coat to the floor and loosened his tie. Rose watched him, waiting for further explanation. The Doctor wasn't about to give it to her. Not yet. So, he walked towards his—their—loo and muttered something about taking a shower. She collapsed onto her bed and thought seriously about what could be happening. That's when the TARDIS leapt upwards, only briefly, and the drawer to the Doctor's table was set ajar. She glanced at it and saw his notepad.

"You shouldn't invade his privacy," she told herself quietly. "But it's your room too now, so technically that's your drawer."

She got the notepad and began to flip through it. Her jaw fell and her eyes began to water. Pages of drawings were in the notepad, some with writing and some without, and she was always the subject matter. She stumbled onto one with quite a bit of writing, so she read it.

_I have traveled the universe, time itself, and known so many things. I have learnt of supreme beings, cults, gods, and I was without belief. Without hope. Until I met her. Rose Tyler._

Without a word, she put the notepad back where it belonged and got under her covers. She couldn't help feeling over the moon. Her Doctor was as infatuated as she was, even if he wouldn't ever admit it. He exited the bathroom in his nightclothes and got under the covers on his side of the bed. Rose was on her side, staring at him.

"Rose," he began, "do I still have shampoo in my hair or something?"

She laughed and shook her head no. "Doctor, I just wanted to say that I really wasn't happy. Not until I met you."

He grinned and pulled her into an embrace. She gave him a kiss on the cheek and nuzzled into his neck. "Also," she added, "are you going to tell me why the TARDIS is acting up?"

"Well, she's trying to be helpful. I appreciate her for doing that, but she's too stubborn to back down. Reminds me of someone else I know."

Rose blushed and thought of something. "If you let her do whatever it is she's trying to do—"

"Right. That's not an option."

The ship jolted and the Doctor landed face-to-face with Rose, noses pressed together. That's when she understood.

"Every time the TARDIS does something, we end up together. That's what this is, isn't it? The TARDIS wants us—"

"Okay, okay. Yes. That's what she's trying to do. She wants this to be permanent. The room sharing. And…such."

"And such?" Rose repeated, smiling wickedly. "I think I know what that means."

The Doctor tried to back away, but the ship jolted again. "Stop it, TARDIS! It's not funny! We get it!" he shouted at the ceiling, returning his attention to Rose. "We can't give the TARDIS what it wants."

"And why not? It'll just keep pushing us closer."

"Rose, you're human. I'm not. We've been over this."

Rose rolled her eyes and began to get irritated. "You act like you're the only person who'll outlive their partner! Mum's had to since Dad died, and she's doing all right. That doesn't mean that you won't hurt and miss them, but then you find something—or someone—else to be happy with. Yeah, you'll outlive me. It's not a risk; it's a fact. And, it may be easier to not be happy at all than to lose somebody. But, suck it up, Time Lord. Life isn't easy. It hurts. But it can be brilliant. If you let it."

The Doctor swallowed hard and put a hand on her face. "One day, you'll age. You'll be too old to go on adventures with me."

"So I'll stay here on the TARDIS, baking banana bread and offering help from the console room. I'll do anything. I don't care. You aren't getting rid of me, Doctor. That's also a fact."

Their eyes locked. She was determined and he could tell. He wanted to say yes, but he knew the danger and the pain if he did. "Rose…"

"Don't," she stopped him. "I'm tired of this, Doctor. I saw your notepad. The TARDIS opened the drawer. You love me. You know it. I know it. And I love you."

She pulled him into a kiss and he was surprised at how happily he gave into it. He kissed her back even harder, ending the kiss with a peck on the forehead. "Rose Tyler, you are crazy to love me."

"You're one to talk. You've just snogged a human."

They laughed and he held her tightly, smiling from ear to ear. A door appeared on one of the walls, leading to the main hallway. "Now the TARDIS is happy."

"It can really feel?" Rose questioned, snuggling into his side.

"She can. She knew how I felt. Saw me up at night. Drawing. Thinking. Really, the TARDIS is just a big, bubbling, blobbering bundle of emotion at times. They're loyal to their Time Lords, and they try to help us as much as they can. Glad she did get in the way. I kind of like this room. It's bigger and not empty." He fondly looked at Rose and briefly kissed her. "Goodnight, Rose."

They got ready to slumber, but the Doctor had a lump in his back. He found Ed beneath his covers and smirked. Removing the teddy bear, he offered it to Rose. She waved it off. "I've got something better to hold onto. G'night, Doctor."

In the background, the TARDIS hummed them both to sleep.

_**End.**_


End file.
